fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate (franchise)
The ACS is an internationally popular young children and teen media franchise, though it is also popular among young adult fanboys. The original series was created by KM and Bagel and is owned by multiple associations and studios, including KM Publishing, Fanon Fun! Entertainment, Family Fanon Favorites Entertainment, and Typewriter Productions. Crew Main * KM has written most episodes and has most control over the franchise, having created the original series, comic, video games, and directed and produced all films. He is the series creator. * Bagel is another writer, as well as the co-creator. * Wario is a competent writer. Others * Stacy is the regular cartoonist and illustrator for the original series. * Rob is a writer. * Derpy is a writer. Former * Web was a former writer. * JJam was the former executive producer for the original series. Media Animated series The ACS The ACS is an Emmy Award winning American animated television series that started the franchise. The show focuses on the ACS, a group of heroes trying to make the world a better place. The Non-ACS The Non-ACS is the first spin-off of The ACS. The show focuses on the Non-ACS, the first official branch of the ACS that was formed after the events of the season two premiere. The Narratives of Nozus The Narratives of Nozus is the second, upcoming spin-off of The ACS. The show is a prequel that exclusively focuses on Nozus who, before the events of The ACS, was a devious and shady businessman. The ACS Upcoming The ACS Upcoming is a TV miniseries released exclusively on Netflix. The series focuses on the events leading up to the formation of the ACS. The ACS Adventures The ACS Adventures is a series of animated shorts starring the ACS. Films The ACS: High Society TBA. The CAS TBA. Nice Guys TBA. Video games Fanick Scuffle 2: Super-Scuffle TBA. Toys Fanonverse Legacy TBA. Comic The ACS Forthcoming TBA. Reception TBA. Real world timeline 2013 April *'April 18th:' The ACS premieres on KM TV. July *'July 21st:' The ACS Forthcoming debuts on KM Comics as a limited series. October *'October 14th:' Season one of The ACS ends. December *'December 1st:' Season two of The ACS premieres. *'December 1st:' The Non-ACS premieres immediately after the season two premiere of The ACS. 2014 February *'February 1st:' The ACS Adventures began airing on KM TV. March *'March 16th:' Season one of The Non-ACS ends. November *'November 14th:' The ACS: High Society premieres theatrically. 2016 April *'April 21st:' Nice Guys is released. Trivia *The franchise and series all started because of the actual ACS that existed on the wiki at that time. *Bagel originally created The ACS page, but it was KM who took over and expanded it. *''The ACS'' draws influence from several superhero animated series such as Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Batman: The Animated Series amongst more. *It is unique as it is different from the usual expectations and overused ideas on the wiki (humorous series composed of transcripts). Category:Franchise Category:The ACS (series) Category:KM Zone